User talk:Dank
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Model Misbehavior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 22:15, May 21, 2012 I suggest you practice somewhere else and come back when you properly learn what a plot outline is instead of listing every single comment to just fill space. --Buckimion 03:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for wasting my time. I suggest that if you don't want people fixing false information than you shouldn't be on a site other people can edit. What the hell? Now I'm banned? For "Abusing multiple accounts" I have only used one account. Second how the heck do you abuse accounts on a Wiki? Do you seriously just not want anyone editing pages besides yourself? You also claim blocked users can leave a message on you talk page yet I can't even do that. Pulling on my chain during or in the aftermath of an Animation Domination night isn't good timing as I am not likely to stop to see what exactly happened. My message may be getting a little old but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with you not being able to leave me a message. The Wikia tinkermonkeys must have added something new to the mix. A brand-new account decided to vandalize some pages while claiming to be you the day after your last edit, claiming revenge. Further edits by the troll on other wikis indicate that they are not hitting your usual wikis and I am beginning to believe that they just used you as a scapegoat. In regards to your edits, I have not questioned the accuracy, I strongly question the necessity. You complained that you were fixing bad information and I have yet to see that, you are adding unnecessary details. As I pointed out to you originally above. a plot outline gives the basic information about the necessary story, it does not detail jokes such as Jack's Joke Shop unless a character actually feels the need to visit there to advance the plot. The earlier pages did suffer somewhat from people putting in the gags and unnecessary details and as time progresses I have occasionally revisited some of these pages to streamline the plots. You are getting underfoot by trying to add that kind of stuff back in one form or another and it won't happen on my watch even if I do have to block people that try it. One edit that was somewhat useful was in the above mentioned page in regards to Stewie having a trident. Stick to these kind of page edits or "real" corrections such as misspellings and leave the plots alone except for misspellings. If you think something is really important to a plot, use the talk pages first to hash it out or at minimum make a case in the edit summary. --Buckimion (talk) 13:11, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Whatever I'm not gonna even waste my time. Your completely ridiculous. You clearly don't want to run a Wiki and just want to run a site only you can edit. I'm gonna stick with Wikipedia, at least I don't have to put up with this nonsense there. Enjoy your false information. Then why did you raise such a fuss last night, let alone responding now, if you had no interest? --Buckimion (talk) 23:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC)